


Sapient

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [553]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ducky's thoughts on mortality or what legacy he should leave behind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/05/2000 for the word [sapient](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/11/05/sapient).
> 
> sapient  
> Wise; sage; discerning.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #241 Happiness Is...
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Sapient

One did not have to be smart, pretty, rich, or charming to be happy. In fact, Ducky would dare say some of the most admired qualities actually made it harder to achieve happiness. Even wisdom did not bring happiness, though it did make it easier to recognize happiness.

With his mother gone, Ducky had found himself contemplating which sapient knowledge he should leave behind when he eventually passed away. Time and time again, he'd reconsidered his current will. He couldn't help feeling like there was something important he was meant to be sharing with those he cared about after he was gone. Perhaps, simply letting them know to find happiness where they could would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
